the Jewels
by OneLoveHeart
Summary: Meet the Jewels-Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten- who rule Fire Land High School.Everybody knows that! But what happens when 4 bad boys invade the school? Will the girls step aside? Heck no! Warning: Hinata OOCness. HinataxNaruto SakuraxSasuke InoxShikama


**Summary: The Jewels rule the school. Everyone knows that. But what happens when some bad boys invade the school? Will the girls step aside? Heck no! Warning: Hinata OOCness. HinataxNaruto SakuraxSasuke InoxShikamaru TentenxNeji.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Diamonds.**

**The Jewels**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Jewels**

Four girls made their ways down the hall. Confident, gorgeous, powerful and (some) smart girls with attitudes you don't want to mess with. Girls worst nightmare and guys greatest fantasies. They control the school at the prestigious and private Fire Land High School. Meet the Jewels.

* * *

Meet Diamond: Formally known as Sakura Haruno, the leader of the group. Without her trickery, smarts, looks, and confidence the Jewels would be no where. Her nickname is Diamond. Everyone calls her that but not the rest of the Jewels. If you deify her you'll have to face the Fire Land High School Supreme Court where the jury is on the Jewels side. Her natural pink flowing hair and emerald green eyes will catch you in a trance. Known as Diamond for being perfect and unbreakable. Head in academics.

Meet Sapphire: Formally known as Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's right hand man. Not the most…conservative of the group. Always dressing in slutty clothes but never accused of being one because she would beat you to a pulp. Beautiful, but not quite Sakura worthy. Her natural platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes will make you fall all over her. Sapphire is her nickname and playing boys is her game. Also the head cheerleader.

Meet Pearl: Formally known as Hinata Hyuuga. The not at all shy beauty that has dated every handsome boy in the area! Known for her almost blue black hair and her creamy white eyes giving her the nickname of Pearl in the Jewels. Keep your heart out of her hands boys, or it very might as well be considered crushed by this dance team dancer!

Meet Ruby: Formally known as Tenten Himake**(A/N I made that up. Like?)** Hinata's best friend since kindergarten since they created the Jewels. Her chocolate brown hair has been out of her old Chinese buns since elementary school and her dreamy dark brown eyes are always bright with enthusiasm. Is the only girl in the Karate Club and on the Wrestling Team. Get in front of this gorgeous tomboy I'd take a step back if I were you! Willing to do anything for her friends and vice versa.

* * *

Today was Monday and there was rumor of new kids! But, are they boy or girls? That was on everyone's mind especially the Jewels.

"What if they are hot boys?" Chorused Ino and Hinata turning to Sakura and Tenten who were in the middle of slurping down protein shakes outside of school, in Sakura's Porsche.

"Then they will love us," Sakura said simply in between gulps. Tenten nodded her head knowingly while chucking her shake in a trash can 20 feet away with a direct hit.

"You know it. But it would so suck if they were girls or fanboys," Tenten said in disgust sticking out her petite tongue.

"Yeah, we would end up showing the girls who's in charge though," Ino said with a smirk as the bell rung for school to be starting.

"Alright! To the lockers, girls!" Chimed Hinata clutching her over-sized designer purse. What can I say? She's filthy stinking rich! The girls made their ways to their lockers in the gigantic school. Surprise, surprise! They're right next to each other! Let's just say Ino has connections. *cough father is principle cough* They got their books for homeroom, slammed the doors, and started strutting down the hallways like the supermodels they are.

Hinata took out her lavender Ipod out of her fitted dark purple sweater and black skinny jeans and started playing "I Do Not Hook Up" by: Kelly Clarkson. Tenten started hitting her hand against the lockers with a ring covered hand. She wore a bright red shirt that said "I'm hot and your not" and showed her stomach(**A/N I know, chessy huh?)** with black skinny jeans. Ino chatted up with some boys on the way with them all staring at her low cut, V-neck, white fitted top and distressed micro-mini skirt. Sakura simply flipped her hair and strutted in her perfect pink tight shirt and micro-mini white skirt earning envious looks from the girls and lustful looks from the boys.

They entered homeroom with smirks turned to wicked scowls. In their restricted and highly valued seats in the back of the class sat four boys they've never seen before and they were unbelievably hot. But we don't need to mention that part. Hinata ripped her head phones out of her ears while Tenten snarled. Ino shot menacing glares while Sakra's went completely blank. '_They are dead' _thought Sakura angrily. She marched up to them with the Jewels following 2 steps behind. Students already in the classroom cowered in front of the board but the teacher was no where to be found.

* * *

"What are you doing!?" hissed Hinata at the tall, muscular, blonde with pure blue eyes leaning back in her seat. He had that pure bad boy vibe to him. Rock Band Tee-shirt, baggy jeans, spiky hair. Yeah, he's a bad boy alright. But Hinata is not going to put up with scum like that. The boy looked, smirked, and went back to listening to his orange Ipod. Hi nata glowered.

"You, girl-boy, get out of my seat before I kick your ass!" Tenet growled slamming her hand on the desk. The "girly-boy" looked up and smirked. He had long brown hair tied at the end loosely and had on almost the same outfit as the boy sitting in Hinata's seat but a different shirt.

"Doubt it," he replied before leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. This infuriated Tenet.

"Ahh! What the hell do you think your doing!?" Yelled an enraged Ino putting the sleeping boy at her desk into a choke hold. He woke up and Ino got a good look at him. Handsome, almost black hair in a spiky pony tail that reminded her of a pineapple, and wearing the same as the rest of the boys except had 3 piercing on his ear.

"Troublesome woman," the boy mumbled as he wrestled easily out of her grip.

"Hey, loser wannabe, out of my seat or else," Sakura said calmly to the boy leaning back in her chair. He had black hair and ebony eyes with the same attire as the three other boys. He looked up at her and smirked.

"What'cha gonna do about it, pinky?" He asked with a smirk. Sakura. Was. Ticked.

"Ex-cu-use me? I'm not a pinky I'm a Jewel. A Diamond to be exact," Sakura finished simply with shoving him out of her seat and snapping. The other Jewels did the same.


End file.
